


Tiny- A Mark Centric Story

by Diamondphantom1



Category: GOT7
Genre: Headspace, M/M, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondphantom1/pseuds/Diamondphantom1
Summary: Mark has had little space since he turned 18. He hasn't told anyone about it and dealt with it himself. So, what happens when his three roommates find out about it? Oh yeah! Did I mention he's a hybrid?•°Trigger Warnings°•-Daddy/baby boy kinks-BDSM-Raw(sometimes)-Rough-Cross dressing-Humiliation kinks-Orgasm Denial-Ass Play-SpankingThere will be lots of fluff as well though~(RANDOM UPDATES)THIS STORY IS CROSSPOSTED FROM WATTPAD ONTO AO3 AND ASIANFANFICS.Original Story Start: 11/15/17Discontinued Originally: 4/3/18Started Again: 12/25/18Finished: -/-/-





	1. Characters

Choi Youngjae

-Loves dogs. Has a female puppy named Coco  
-Walks Coco with Mark  
-Likes to hang out in the garden  
-Nice and cold to everyone besides Mark  
-Great to talk to about problems  
-Innocent sometimes, but mostly very secretive and mysterious.  
-Age: 24  
-Kinks: Daddy, likes to fondle Marks nipples, loves Marks ass

 

Kim Yugyeom

-loves all animals  
-Loves to watch Movies  
-Friendly but is scary when mad  
-Very tall (6'1)  
-Loves chatting with people.  
-Age: 23  
-Kinks: Master, BDSM

 

Im Jaebum

-Very cold to people he doesn't know  
-Loves to take mark shopping with him  
-Likes reading, coffee, and cats. Has a female cat named Nora.  
-Age:25  
-Kinks: Daddy, Cross dressing(puts Mark in skirts, thigh high socks, crop tops, and chokers)

 

Mark Tuan

-Friendly  
-Black cat hybrid  
-loves to play with Coco and lay down on the couch with Nora  
-Likes going shopping with Jb and watching movies with Yugyeom and cuddling on the sofa in the garden with Youngjae  
-Shy when it comes to people he doesn't know  
-When in little space, he's sensitive, doesn't like when people raise their voice, loves pacifiers(has oral fixation), sleeps with stuffed animals and his tail wrapped around his waist, when scared, he tucks in his ears and hides tail between legs.  
-Age:22  
-Sensitive nipples  
-Kinks: Humiliation kink, baby boy kink, hair pulling kink  
-His innocence will probably kill you  
-Little space is triggered scared, sad, or randomly when he wakes up.


	2. Mark's Rules

Because Mark has little space, there are certain rules that are put in place for while he's in little space. They are:

1\. No swearing  
2\. Don't talk back to your boyfriends/caregivers  
3\. Don't be stubborn  
4\. Always tell someone when you are in little space  
5\. If someone knocks on the door, tell someone. NEVER open it yourself.  
6\. If someone you don't know walks up to you or is in our house, wrap your tail around your waist under your shirt and hide your ears in your hair.  
7\. If any of these rules are violated, you start off with five hits to your lower back, however, if you ever need space, or if we hurt you, use your safe word. 

Safe word: **Donuts!**

Signed by: **Markie ☆**


	3. Finding Out

It's 10:00 when Mark wakes up. He looks around and sees that his roommates aren't back yet. He doesn't think to much on it. As he stretches, his ears fold and his tail also stretches out. They already know he's a hybrid, though, he does have to hide his 'cat-features' when he goes out in public. What they don't know, is that he has little space, and he wants to keep it that way. He's scared that they will laugh at him or abandon him because of it. He doesn't want to get left behind and lose his friends. So, he decided not to tell anyone. It only gets triggered when he's very scared or very sad. When he's in Little Space, he still remembers everything from when he was in big Space and vice versa. The only thing different is the way he acts and talks. 

Mark decides that he is hungry and walks to kitchen to get some food. When he goes to the fridge, the only thing he sees in there terms that he wants in left over pizza from the night before. He heats up a slice and eats it. 

When he finishes, he walks into the living room to watch some television while he waited for his roommates to come back. In the middle of one of the episodes, 

/crash/

he hears thunder crashing and rain pouring. He sees a flash of lightning and gets terrified. He's had astrophobia since he was young and it still is present. He starts crying and can feel himself slipping into Little Space and runs to his room. 

He lays down on his bed with a pacifier in his mouth and hides under the covers when he hears the sound of the front door opening. "Mark? " He can hear Jb calling his name. "Mark, where are you? We know you're afraid of thunder and lighting." He hears  Youngjae say. "He's probably in his room." Yugyeom says, walking to Marks room with the rest following behind him. 

No. Don't come in here. Please. Says Mark in his head, not wanting then to see him because as of right now, he is fully in Little Space. "Mark?" Yugyeom calls out, knocking on Marks door. "mm." Marks tries to call out, but his pacifier and crying make it come out more like a whimper. "We're coming in."

They walk in and see Mark shivering under the blankets. Him being the youngest one here, they show lots of concern for him. "Are you alright?" "I-I'm fine. Y-you can g-go now." "Mark? You sound different. You're not okay." He hears Jb say this and the next moment, Youngjae pulls the covers off of him. "Mark? Why do you have a pacifier? And you're not okay. You're crying." Mark is shocked. Now he'll have to tell them. "I-I'm sowwy." He says still crying ad they all look shocked at how he's speaking.  "What are you sorry for? Youngjae asks, sitting next to Make on the bed. "I'm sowwy I didn't tell you guys before." "Tell us what?" Mark takes a deep breathe and then tells them. "I-I have had L-Little Sp-Space since I was 18, and never twold anyone. It's only twiggered when I'm vewy swared or vewy sad and sometwimes wandomly when I wake up. I'm sowwy for not saying anytwing!" Mark states, sobbing into his hands with his eyes closed. "It's alright." Jb says, walking towards Mark. "If I were you, I wouldn't tell anyone either. But, you're safe with us. We'll take care of you." This gets Mark to look up at Jb. "You're all not mad?" They all shake their heads. "You'll all take cware of me?" More nods. Mark smiles, but that smile immediately goes away after be hears more thunder crashing and he jumps up and hugs Jb and starts to cry again. "Can you guys stay in here with me tonight?" "Sure. Anything you want Markie." 

They all lay down on Marks bed, comforting him from the storm. "Youngjae," Jb starts, "how about you sing for us?" Youngjae nods and starts to sing them to sleep. Mark is the first to fall asleep. All of them look at him. Don't worry Mark, we'll take care of you. They then fall asleep after Youngjae finishes his song.


	4. Don't Worry[M]

It's already been about a month since Marks roommates heard about his Little Space. And even though they shower him with love and affection, Mark feels like they are doing this out of pity. And right now, he was so close to slitting his wrist, however, Jaebum walked into the restroom at the right moment, saw what he was doing, and stopped him before he could put one scar on his flawless skin. 

"Why were you about to do that!?" Jb asks, worry obvious in his voice as he holds Mark, who is crying into his chest as of the moment. "I, I just thought I was being a bu-burden t-to you guys be-because of my L-little Sp-spaaace! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry~" Jb hugged Mark tighter and rocked them back and forth, slowly guiding Mark back into his room, onto his bed. He layed Mark on his back and climbed on top of him. 

"Mark, you know we all love you, right?" Mark nods. "And you also know that I don't mean that we love you in a brother-like way but instead in a romantic way, right?" Again, Mark slowly nods. "Bu-but, I've been such a buirden to you guys and-" He couldn't finish his statement as Jaebum leaned down and kissed him passionately. Slowly, Jaebum started grinding down onto Mark, rubbing their members together until they were hard. "J-Jb" "Shhh Mark, let me prove to you how much I, no, we love you." Mark shut his mouth after that and before he knew it, they were completely naked on his bed. Jaebum continued grinding down on Mark until he had him begging for something to happen. "Jaebum please!" "Please what baby boy?" "Daddy please! Please make me yours. Please!" 

That's when Jb got up and walked out the room, seconds later, he came back with a bottle of lube. He climbed back on top of mark and pecked his lips. He lubed up three fingers and placed one at Marks entrance. "Are you ready?" Mark nodded, tail wrapping around his waist, ears down. Jaebum slowly slid one finger into Mark, causing him to hiss in pain. "It's okay. Bare with it. It'll feel good soon. I promise." Jaebum says as he thrust that finger in and out of Mark at a slow pace. When he felt Mark start to relax, he added another finger, than another. He knew he hit the right spot when Mark gave a long, drawn out moan. "Wha-what was that!?" "Your prostate." "Daddy please do it again. Please!" And Jaebum followed his request, thrusting his three fingers in and out without missing the spot. 

He soon removes his fingers causing Mark to whine. Jaebum lubes up his big member and positions himself at Marks entrance. "It's going to hurt the first time, okay? But I promise it'll feel good. Are you ready?" Mark nods with no hesitation. Jaebum leans down and kisses Mark as he pushes in, trying to distract Mark from the pain. Marks eyes start to water. It hurts so bad, but he doesn't want him to stop. When Jaebum bottoms out, he waits until Mark gets used to it before he starts to move. "Daddy move, please." He slowly slides out of Mark, and slowly pushes back in. Thrusting at a slow pace. "F-faster!" He does just that, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He thrust at a fast pace causing the bed to creek very loudly that the others in the house probably no what's going on. "Faster, faster!! A-Aahhh" He thrust at a different angle and hits Marks prostate which has Mark moaning out in pleasure as he arches his back. Jaebum continues to thrudty relentlessly. "Daddy, I'm, I'm going to cum. Please let me. Please!" Jaebum reaches over and grabs Marks member, stroking it, with a bit of pressure, in time with his thrust. Every thrust feeling like heaven to Mark. "I-I'm coming!" He leans over and whispers in his ear, "Cum for me, baby boy." That said, Mark cums hard with a loud moan and a string of cuss words with Jbs name mixed in it. A few seconds after Mark releases, Jaebum finds his release inside of Mark. Cumming with a loud grunt. He continues to thrust slowly as he comes down from his high. 

He slowly pulls out of him and walks to the bathroom to get a wet paper towel. He cleans them both up and gets them change into some clean clothes. Once he did that, he gets under the covers with Mark spooning him. Him being the big spoon. As Mark starts to drift off, he wraps his tail around Jbs waist. Before they sleep, Jb leans over and whispers in his ears, "Did that help prove to you how much we love you, Mark?" He kisses his temple and the both of them drift off to sleep.


	5. Relaxing

When Mark wakes up, he isn't in Little Space. Be slowly gets out of bed, careful not to wake Jb, and puts on a pink tank top and gray sweatpants, and pink socks. **(I like pink, okay. Its basically the outfit he wore in the Just Right BF Version).**

He walks downstairs and makes himself a bowl of Golden Grams. When he finishes, he gets up and puts his bowl and spoon in the sink, rinsing it off with water, and putting it in the dish washer. He gets bored and starts to look for someone to hang out with. 

As he was looking for one of the others, he hear's singing coming from the garden. 

He peeks out of the door and sees Youngjae, lying in the grass with his eyes closed singing a song. 

Mark loves hearing Youngjae sing. His voice is calming and releases all of the stress he's built up. He waits until Youngjae is done singing to walk over and lay down beside him with his head on his chest. 

Youngjae looks startled for a moment and was about to yell, until he noticed it was Mark. He smiled and combed through his hair. "You're not little right now, are you?" Yougjae asks after a moment of silence. He feels Mark shake his head. "No." As they sit in silence for a moment, Mark suddenly asks, "Hey Youngjae hyung," "Yeah?" "I never asked but, why do you like hanging in the garden so much?" Youngjae puts a finger to his lips while he looks at Mark while making a 'shh' noise. After about five seconds he says, "Do you hear that?" "No." "Exactly." Mark looks confused at this point, but that doesn't last long as Youngjae goes into explaining it. 

"When I was a kid, I didn't have any friends. People always said that I was scary and was dangerous. I didn't really care about what they said, but I was lonely. I would be pushed around and knocked into lockers, and I'd cry and run off. The only place I really felt relaxed at was on the ground, staring up at the sky. There was a quote my mom used to tell me by Noor Unnahar. It goes, "With every sunset, A new hope is born, An old expectation dies." I felt like, every time I looked at the sky, I had, meaning, in my life. I felt like I belonged somewhere amongst the clouds. It's just so relaxing."

As Youngjae finished his story, Mark eeplyed his words in his mind and thought Do I have meaning in this world too? "Yes, you do." Marks eyes went wide. He hadn't known he said it out loud. "I don't know if you know Mark, but the three of us were a mess  before we met you. But, the moment you came in our lives, you gave us meaning, a reason to fight, a reason to live. Thank you." 

Mark readjust himself on Youngjaes chest so he can see him better. "No, I should thank you guys." "For what?" "For giving me a home with people who care about me. People don't see hybrids as people. Even worst I have Little Space. My parents didn't care about me. No one did, until I met you guys. I was actually thinking of killing myself many years ago, but thanks to you guys, I found a reason to live. A reason to wake up in the morning with a smile on my face. And a reason to smile. So, thank you." 

They both look at each other and smile as Youngjae leaned down to kiss Marks. It wasn't a passionate kiss. It was simply a loving a tender kiss. When they broke apart, they continued laying there in a comfortable silence. Relaxing as Youngjae started singing Bruno Mars songs.


	6. We're Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: rape/noncon  
> Trigger will be marked by (****)

**3rd person Pov**

It's the next day and Mark still isn't in Little Space. They though they should do some cleaning around their house so they did. By the time they finished cleaning, it was already 6:00. They decided to relax and watch a movie. 

The four are currently laying on the couch watching Thor the Dark World. (That movie was great).

In the middle of the movie, Jaebum decided to go ahead a start making dinner before it gets too late. And no one wants to deal with a hungry Youngjae. He'll be bugging you all day for food. 

"Crap." Jb says as he looks through the fridge. "Hey Mark, we're out of banana peppers. Could you run to the store real quick and get some for me before it gets late?" "Sure."

*********

Mark changes his clothes and puts on his shoes. Not forgetting to grab his phone. He would take the car, but the store's close by and he likes to walk. 

As Mark nears the store, he feels a hand grab his forearm and pull him deep into an alley, pinning him to the wall. "Well, aren't you pretty?" "Le-let go of me! Help-" He stops talking as one of the hands pinning him to wall slides down to his chest. Then his waist. Then the front of his pants. Mark visibly tenses, causing the man to chuckle. He then quickly strips Mark of all of his clothes, and places himself at Marks entrance. No preparation at all. "Please don't. No! Ngh. A-ahhh."

*********

Back at the house, Jb is wondering where Mark is. He left an hour ago. Is he lost?  Just as he thinks that, he receives a phone call. "Mark! Aish, you had me worried. Are you on your way back?" "J-Jaebummie." Marks says, voice barely audible. Jaebum notices this. "Mark!? Where are you!? What happened!?" Jbs yelling reaches the ears of the two others and they come running into the kitchen. "What happened!?" Youngjae asks the moment he gets in there. "Mark where are you!?" When he mentions Marks name, the others freeze. Many thoughts going through their heads. Where's Mark? Is he hurt? Was he attacked? They soon hear Mark sobbing through the phone. "I-I'm i-in the a-alley by the st-store." "I'm on my way. Hold on Mark." "Please hurry. I-I'm scar-red." "Jaebum what happened to Mark!?" Jb didn't answer. He threw his shoes on and rushed out the door without closing it. 

From afar, he can spot the alley. When he walks into the alley he sees nothing. However, as he keeps walking using the light of his phone, he freezes as he sees Mark, laying on the ground crying. What's even more shocking, is the state Marks in. Shirt off, pants hanging off his hips, cum on his chin and the ground. 

Jaebums snaps out of his daze and rushes to Marks side. Pulling him up on his lap. "Bu-bummie~" Mark calls as he wraps his arms around his neck. Jaebum notes that Mark was so scared, he turned Little. "Yes Markie, its me. You're safe. I got you." He whispers while rocking Mark back and forth in his arms. 

When Marks tears die down, Jb wipes Marks face and fixes his clothes. He picks him up bridal style and quickly goes home. Thoughts of the peppers forgotten. 

As he reaches the front door, Yugyeom is already there, opening the door with a scared and worried face. When they walk in, Jaebum rushes to the bathroom, filling up the tub with warm water. He strips Marks close off slowly, as to not startle him, and is shocked to see Marks body littered in hickeys, cum, and hand prints on his waist and ass. He grimaces as his anger built up before slowly letting it sink down again when he hears Mark sniffle. He kisses his forehead and slowly places him in the bath tub. As he reaches to wash him, a hand on his wrist stops him. He looks at Marks hand on his wrist than at him. "Ca-cwan I d-do it mwy-mwyself?" Jb is about to comment when Mark cuts him off with another, "pwease?" Jb leaves it at that and walks out if the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

When he walks in the living room, Youngjae and Yugyeom are already looking at him. Anger evident in their eyes. "What happened to him?" Youngjae asks through clenched teeth. "Exactly what you think happened."  
Jb says as he sits on the couch opposite them. Yugyeom sits there, knuckles turning white as he grips the coffee table, trying hard to control his anger. 

Jb puts his hands in his hair, nearly yanking it out if it weren't for the others who walked over and sat down on either side of him, putting their hands on Jbs and moving them to his lap. "It's my fault this happened." Says Jb as tears begin to cloud his vision. "How is this your fault?" "If I hadn't sent him out to go get grocerys alone, he wouldn't have been, been-" "It wasn't your fault." Mark says as he enters in the living room with an oversized cream sweater on. It seems like the bath calmed him down because he's Big again. "Yes it is. I should've had one of the boys go with you. Then this never would've happened!" "Jaebum-hyung!" Jaebum froze. Mark never usually yells. They were all shocked. "It wasn't your fault. I should've been watching my surroundings. It's my fault." 

Jaebum was gonna argue about it, until he saw Mark with tears flowing out if his eyes like a river. This was one of those rare moments where Mark doesn't turn Little when he crys. Jaebum jumps up and hugs Mark tightly and Mark almost immediately puts his arms around him. 

The others jump up too and hug Mark as well. The younger is always their biggest priority and having this happen to him shatters their hearts. 

They break apart in silence and lay down together in Marks bed. Before Mark drifts off, they all kiss his forehead and Yugyeom speaks. "We're sorry we weren't there to protect you Mark. We'll always be there for you. Don't worry." 

Then they all drift off into sleep.


	7. Shopping

**Jaebums Pov**

I go to the kitchen and notice we're short on food and snacks. Sigh. I walk up to Marks room to see if he wants to go shopping with me. When I get there, I see him and Youngjae struggling to catch Coco to put her collar back on after they finished bathing her. She attempts to run out the door, so I kneel down I catch her before she could. Youngjae runs over to me with her collar. "Thanks hyung!" I nod to him as he puts it on. When I put her down, she almost immediately takes off running. 

"Did you need something?" Youngjae asks, probably wondering why I came in here. "Yeah. Hey Mark," he turns towards me. "I'm about to go grocery shopping, wanna tag along?" "Yes! Let me get my hoodie and shoes!" He runs to his closet to get ready. "Alright! Imma wait by the door!"

A few minutes later, he comes running down the hall with an oversized red hoodie and black skinny jeans on. "I'm ready!" "OK. First thing first, are you Little?" "No." "Alright. Make sure you keep your hood on and hide your tail under your clothes, okay?" "Okay hyung!" I smile and grab my keys and wallet. 

As we arrive at the store, Mark is ushering me to hurry up. Jeez. Little or not, he's childish. It's so cute! 

When we walk in, I grab a cart and first go to find us some breakfast foods. I have to hold Marks hand sometimes so he won't run off anywhere. "Mark, pancakes or waffles?" I ask, holding up both. "Ummm, both?" "Both it is." I put it in the cart and we keeping looking around. 

When we finish the list, Mark pulls me over to another aisle and points at something. "Can I have these?" I look and it's a medium sized Olaf plushie and a colorful skateboard. "But Mark, we're grocery shopping." He pouts and clings to them tighter. 

I sigh and though I hate to admit it, aegyo is my weakness. "Fine, you can have it." "Yaayy!" He hugs me. "Thanks hyung!" I pat his head. "Whatever. Let's pay for this and go home." He nods and we make our way to the register. 

**~20 Minutes Later~**

We arrive at our shared house and take all our grocerys inside. After we put them up where they go, we call the others downstairs. "CHIPS!" Yugyeom shouts as he enters the kitchen. "SODA!" Youngjae also yells and they both take them into the living room and put in a movie. "I called you guys to say that Mark and I got pizza." They both run back and grab the pizza boxes, running back into the living room. "Movie night?" Mark says. "I guess. None of us have work tomorrow anyway." "Yessss!" Mark grabs my hand, dragging me into the living room with the others. We sit down watching Moana while eating and making jokes. 

I look around at them all and smile. We may not be the most normal bunch, but they are all I could ever ask for. I snatch the last pizza slice causing them to whine. We then start laughing uncontrollably. Yeah, this is where we belong. _This is our home._


	8. Guys?

**Youngjae Pov**

Yawn~ 

I get back home from work and I'm actually very tired. I work the night shift so it's actually 9:00 in the morning right now. I get home and walk straight to my room so I can shower and take a long nap. 

**Jaebum Pov**

It's Youngjaes birthday and we're all decorating the house. And, knowing him, he probably forgot his own birthday because Marks was a few weeks before. He walked in just now and we were all scared he saw us but he just walked straight to his room. The sound of the shower told us he'd showered and went to take a nap. With the way Youngjae sleeps, we probably have a few hours before he wakes up. 

Mark's in little space and knows this is a surprise for him, so I asked him that if Youngjae woke up, and we were still getting ready for him, to distract him for awhile. He agreed and right now he's wrapping up the presents we got him. 

"Hey Yugyeom!"

"Yeah?" 

"How's the cake coming?" 

"I'm almost done decorating it."

"OK."

**Youngjae Pov**

When I wake up, it's 12:00 in the afternoon. I lay down for a couple more minutes before  I get up. I throw on a white longs sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans with holes at the thighs. 

I opened the door to my room about to get some food when Mark appeared at the door with coloring books. Ah~ He's little at the moment. 

"Jae? Can you color with me?" "In the living room? I was actually about to get some food." He pouts at me with tears in his eyes. "But I want to color now!" A tear slips down his face. I panic a little. "Okay okay! Please don't cry!" He smiles brightly and wipes his tears. Then he walks in my room and I close the door after us. Sigh. I guess food will have to wait. 

**Jaebums Pov**

Youngjae woke up and opened his door and Mark almost immediately grabbed his coloring books and crayons off the counter and ran to Youngjae room. 

An hour later, we were finally done with everything. It took so long be a use someone cough Yugyeom cough kept eating the food. I go over to Youngjaes room and knock on the door. "Come in!" I open the door and see Mark and Youngjae sitting on the bed with multiple coloring books out. "Did you need something hyung?" Youngjae asks me. "Yeah. Come to the kitchen real quick." 

He nods and stands from the bed with Mark following behind him. As they walk by, I ruffle Marks hair and tell him 'good job' for keeping Youngjae distracted. He smiles at me and we quickly catch up to Youngjae. 

I grab Youngjae and cover his eyes even though the lights are already off. "Hyung? What are y-" I uncover his eyes and he gasp in shock and starts tearing up at the many decorations in the kitchen as well as the living room. He is shocked when Yugyeom comes out nowhere with a cake and lit candles in his face. 

**3rd Person Pov**

He cries and realizes that he'd forgotten his own birthday- again. "Happy Birthday Youngjae!!!" They all yell. After they sing the birthday song, they tell Youngjae to blow out the candles and make a wish. 

My wish? I don't need anything else. I just want to stay here with everyone forever. 

He blows out the candles and they all cheer and lead him into the living room. They sit him on the couch and slide two big gifts close to him. "We combined our money to get you these two gifts. We put a lot of thought into them." 

He opens the first one and his tears finally fall. 

 

They got him a designer keyboard so he could both play piano and make beats for his songs. Oh yeah, I guess you doing know, but Youngjae is a Singer. Very popular at that, but he usually works at home on his computer. 

"This must have been do expensive! How am I gonna pay you back?" Yugyeom looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "Pay us back? This is your birthday gift, there's no need for that." He smiles and opens the next and last one and is even more shocked. A karaoke machine with a mini disco ball at the top. It had to be expensive. 

 

"You wove to sing, so I asked Bummie to get it for you." Mark says to Youngjae quietly with a small smile on his face. Youngjae smiles and hugs Mark and kisses his forehead. He than hugs everyone else and pecks them on the cheek. "Thank you for this. Seriously, thank you. Growing up, I had no one to rely on or tell me it was okay to not be okay. But, thanks to you guys, I've got a reason to smile and laugh and forget about all the hate. Thank you, everyone." 

Mark climbs on him with his legs on either side. "You're welcome." They can tell that 'Big Mark' is back.ccc Youngjae hugs him and Jaebum and Yugyeom join in on the hug. 

They break apart and start eating food and cake while doing karaoke at the same time. 

**Youngjae Pov**

I look around at everyone being wild and smile. Best birthday I could ever ask for.


	9. Heat Pt.1 [M]

**Mark Pov**

_It's hot._

_Very hot._

_Shit. >/i>_

_I wake up with my body seemingly in fire. My heat had started. I need to find someone. I stumble out of my room in only boxers and an oversized sweater. I knew Jaebum was at work, so I started looking for Youngjae or Yugyeom._

_When I get to the living room, I see Yugyeom watching TV. "Y-Yugyeom." He looks over at me when he hears me. His eyes widen as he walks over to me holds my face. "What's wrong?" "H-heat." His eyes widen even more if possible._

_He holds me close to him and kisses my neck. I whimper and start grinding on him. He grabs my thighs, picks me up, and walks into his room._

_As we get in his room, he gently lays me on the bed and goes too his closet grabbing a few things. When he comes back, he shows me the items._

_Ribbon, a cock ring, a red lace collar with a pendant saying "sir's slut, and a matching red leash._

_I look at him and whimper, feeling another wave of heat hit me. He walks over to me and strips himself down to his boxers and climbs over me. He pulls up my sweater and places kisses starting from my belly button, than my stomach, nipples, than chest. He completely rids me from my sweater kisses my neck, leaving hickeys. When he finds my sweat spot, he sucks on it hard making me squirm._

_He leans up and pulls off my boxer, exposing my hole to him. He was teasing me by taking so long to do something that I reached to touch myself. Before I could, he grabbed both my wrist in one hand and the ribbon in the other. He flipped me on my stomach and tied my hands behind my back from my forearm to my wrist._

_He then tied the choker around my neck and connected the leash to it. He out the cock ring around the base of my member and I whined, knowing I'm not going to be able to come until he takes it off._

_He grabs my hips and positions me so my ass is in the air. I can feel my self lubricant dripping down my thighs. I gasp when I feel something warm entering my hole. I look over my shoulder just in time too see Yugyeoms tongue push into my entrance. My slick making it an easy job. I gasp as he wiggles in around, licking at my walls._

_I yell when he replaces his tongue for two of his fingers. Pushing them in all the way to the knuckles and twisting them, searching for my prostate. When he finds it, I let out a loud moan/shout. "A-ah! Ngh!"_

_**Yugyeom Pov** _

_I search for Marks prostate and know that I've found it when he let's out a loud moan. I smirk and pump my fingers faster in a out of him. Adding a third, I move them faster then I thought I could. He squirms and moans as I press against his walls and prostate._

_When I feel he's stretched enough, I pull out my fingers, causing him to whine, and flip him on his back. Reaching over to the nightstand, I grab a condom and roll it on, pumping my member and few times to rub Marks slick from my fingers onto my member._

_I teasingly rub my cock on his entrance not going any further until he starts whining. "Y-Yugyeom please- ah!" I slap his ass and pull on the leash so his face is infront of mine. "That's not my name baby. What's my name?" "M-master please!" I stroke his inner thigh close to his throbbing pink cock but not touching. "Please what baby boy?" He whines and squirms. "Please fuck me! I-I want it! P-please!? Please Master!" He looks at me with wide, glossy eyes._

_Pushing him back down to a lying position, I lean down and kiss him whilst shoving my cock in him. Not bothering to wait for him to adjust as I thrust into him at an unhumanly tasty place, almost immediately hitting his prostate. "A-ahhhhh!!! Th-thank you M-Master! Ahh!" I thrust into him him harder and faster, his ass turning a pretty shade of red from the force._

_I feel his hole tightening up and know he's about to come. "Do you want to come baby? Do you want me to take it off?" He moans loudly and nods his head quickly._

_I thrust into him, harder and faster than before, tears running down his face from the stimulation. "A-aaahh!" "Use your words baby!" Yelling out a moan he speaks, "Master! Please let me come!" I take off the cock ring and stroke him harshly in time with my thrust. "Ngh~ Th-thank you Ma-Master! Ngh-ahhh!!" He comes hard onto both our chests. Stroking him through his orgasm, I continue thrusting into him, chasing after my own release._

_A few thrusts later, I'm coming into the condom, riding out my orgasm. I pull out of him and take off the condom. Tying it up and throwing it into a trash bin._

_I look at Mark who's looking completely blissed out. Hair matted to his forehead, mouth red and swollen, legs apart, panting with his ears down and tail slightly wagging._

_I know he will get hit by more heat waves soon, but I was too tired to continue. However, Jaebum hyung will be back soon. Not bothering to clean him up, I take off the collar, (leaving him tied up for Jaebum), and carry him into Jaebums room, laying him on his bed._

_As I move away, Mark starts to whine. I run a hand through his hair. "It's getting hot again~" He whimpera out. "I know baby. Jaebum will be here soon."_

_As if on cue, Jaebum walks into his room. "What's going on here?"_


	10. Heat Pt.2 [M]

_Jaebum Pov_

Finally I'm back home. Walking through the door, I almost immediately walk into my room only to see Yugywom sitting on my bed next to a naked Mark that has dried up cum all over himself.

"What's going on here?" Yugyeom walks up to me. "Well, Mark's in heat but I don't have the strength today for another round so~ have fun!" And like that, he walks off. 

I turn my gaze towards Mark again. He's whimpering and squirming on the bed. Lubricant flowing out of his ass like a waterfall. 

I walk towards him while slowly taking off my shirt, my gaze never leaving his. A throw my shirt to the ground and take off my pants, throwing them and my boxers somewhere before crawling over Mark. 

I kiss him and he whimpers, allowing me to stick my tongue in his mouth, exploring his cavern. He moans out and picks his hips up to grind against me. 

I pull off and groan while sticking three fingers in his ass. He yells out. "Wow Mark, you're still so loose." He whimpers and I go over to my dresser and pull out a condom, rolling it on before I rub my head on his entrance, slicking it up. 

Slowly, I push into him. "A-ahhh!" When I bottom out, I swear I could come right then because he was so loose with my fingers but now he's so tight. "Ngh, you're so tight Markie~" 

Whimpering, he rolls his hips against mine. "D-don't say that hyung~" "Mmnnn, what are you do about it?" As I say that, he tightens up around me. "A-ahhh, st-stop Markue." The moment he stops I slam by hips against his. "Ah!" 

I pound into him with no mercy as he rolls his head back. I continuously slam against his prostate as he moans out loud. I pull out and turn him so he's on his stomach with his ass in the air and roughly slam into him again. 

He stuffs his head in a pillow trying to stiffle his moan but the pillow is not helping. "H-hyung faster~!" I grab his arms and pull him so his back is pressed against my chest. One of my hands wrap around his neck while the other tugs and pulls at his nipples. "A-ahh!" "Say my name baby." "Ngh, D-Daddy! Ah!"

His thighs start trembling and he tightens up. "You close baby?" I say as I rub my hand along his stomach, not going close to his leaking cock. "Ye-yes! Fuck! Yes Daddy." I humm at him and tightly grab his cock. "Ahh!" I stroke him fast with my thrust and soon he's coming all over my hand and the bed. I come later. 

I pull out and throw away the condom before quickly coming back to the bed and laying Mark on his back. "We're not done yet baby boy." "Wh-wha- ah!" I wrap my mouth around his limp cock at the same time as I stick two fingers into his sensitive hole. 

His head rolls back from the over stimulation as I pound my fingers hard against his prostate while bobbing my head up and down quick on his cock. The pleasure is so much that his mouth is wide open with only a few gasp coming out everyone once in a while. 

When he's close to coming again, I pull off his cock and stroke him with my free hand. Aiming his cock towards his stomach, I hit his prostate harder causing him to come all over his stomach, chest, and some on his jaw. 

He mewls lowly as I pull my fingers out of him. I kiss his lips and hold his head up so his gaze can focus better. I pull him to a sitting position and untie his arms, stroking the red marks it made. 

Carrying him to the bathroom, I place him on the counter as I fill the tub with warm water and put an orange bath bomb in it. I place Mark in the rub and get in beind him, my chest against his back. 

I stroke over his body with soap and rinse us off. Hearing him yawn, I dry us off and get us some close before getting in bed. He kisses my jaw before cuddling into my chest and falling asleep. I kiss the top of his head. _Good night Mark._


	11. "Never again, Mark!"

_Mark pov_

I'm so borreeddd.  It's the afternoon and the others went shopping while I was sleep and left me home alone. "I wanna **(one)** go for a walk." I get dressed and walk out the door. 

As I walk, I arrive at a little park and decide to relax their. Walking in the park, I see a child trying to get his cat out of the big tree in the middle of the park. **Oh! I'm a cat! I'll get her.** I climb the tree and sit on one of it's large branches. Reaching over to the cat, I speak to her. "Come on. I'll take you down." She hisses at me so I slightly show her my ears, but not too much so the boy, or anyone, see. She visibly relaxes and allows me to pick her up and take her back to the ground. 

"Here you go, kid." Giving him his cat, he looks up at me with wide eyes. "Thank you Mister!" "No problem." He runs over to his mom with the cat and she bows to me in thanks. I bow back and wave goodbye as they go home. I decide to chill in the park for a bit. 

By the time I go back home, it's 9:00pm. The others are probably back. When I walk back inside, I am surprised to hear them in the living room shouting at each other. I walk in and immediately when Youngjae sees me, he runs over and hugs me. 

I hug back nervously. "Wh-what's going on?" "What's going on!?" I flinch and break my hug with Youngjae when Jaebum yells at me. _He never yells at me..._ "What on Earth do you mean 'what's going on'? Where were you!?" "I-In the p-park." I stutter. "By yourself!? What if something happened again!? What if someone found out you're a hybrid!?" "I made su-sure they were hidden." "It's not about that!" 

He flips over the table in the living room and stands up. Yugyeom grabs his arms. "Jaebum sto-" "Do you know how worried we were!" He continues saying to me. He breaks out of Yugyeoms grip and grabs my shoulders harshly. "Do you know how worried I was!? Your room window was left open so I thought someone had managed to get in here and take you away and do God knows what to you." His grip tightens. "Jaebum hyung, it hur-" "How many times have I told you not to go anywhere without one of us! I do this to protect you! You can't just leave like that! I tried calling you, only to find that your phone was in your room still. I almost passed out thinking of where you might have been! Don't do that! Never again, Mark!" 

His grip tightens even more. The pain is unbearable. I can feel myself slipping into little space. _Why is he yelling me? He never yells. I only went to the park. He's hurting me. Ow._ "D-Donuts."

He freezes, as does everyone else. A tear slips down both my eyes. "D-Donuts~" I start sobbing and Yugyeom rips Jaebum off me as he picks me up. I wrap my arms and legs around him and sob into his neck. "Jaebum hyung what the fuck is your problem!? I get it that you're mad that he left without us but that's no reason to yell at him and hurt him! He's back and he's okay. Isn't that what's important here!? Stop being a jerk. How do you think he feels to come back home with you screaming at him!? Now, we're taking him to his room while you stay here and calm down. Come apologize when you're done being a dick!" Youngjae screamed and walked off with the other two. 

**Jaebums Pov**

I watch them as Yugyeom carries a still crying Mark to his room. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I lay down on the couch and look up at the ceiling. _Why did I do that? I was so caught up in how angry and worried I was, that I didn't even stop to remember that he was a hybrid little. Then I hurt him to the point where he used his safe word? He's never used it. I've never yelled at him. He's probably so confused. Probably thinks I hate him. I don't! I love him as we all do! But that very love caused me to hurt him._

After about an hour of laying there, I slowly lift myself up. _My back._ I rub along my spine and stand up. Walking towards Marks room, I hesitate before I knock on the door. "Come in." Yugyeom. Walking in, I see Mark laying with his back against Yugyeoms chest while he sits between his legs, a pacifier in his mouth. I can see the dried up tears on his face still and it makes me feel even more guilty. 

I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge, noting how Mark flinched a little. "Are you here to apologize?" I nod. "C-Can we talk alone for a bit; me and Markie?" Youngjae nods and walks over to me, kissing my forehead before walking out the room.

Yugyeom maneuvers Mark out the way so he can stand up. As he gets ready to walk away, Mark grabs the sleeve of his hoodie. "D-don't go~" Yugyeom smiles and pats his head. "It's okay Markie. It's just Jaebum hyung. You know he's a big softy." I glare at him which he ignores. When he's finally out the room, I move myself so there is a foot of space between Mark and me. 

I reach out to him, but he flinches away. "It's okay, Markie." I put my hand on his shoulder and he whimpers slightly, but doesn't move away. Taking this as a sign, I pull him closer so that he's sitting on my lap with both his legs on my right side. I hug him while he puts his face in my neck. "I'm sorry, Markie." When I say this, he gasps softly and I feel tears on my neck. "I didn't mean to hurt you or yell at you. I was so scared that you we're hurt that I ended up hurting you myself. I didn't mean to, I promise."

He sniffles before talking "I-I thought you didn't lo-love me anym-more-re." I hug him tighter. "No, Markie. I'm sorry. Of course I love you. You're so important to me. You mean the world to me. I didnt mean to make you feel like I didn't love you. Will you accept my apology?" It's silent for awhile before he nods. I let out a breathe that I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you, for forgiving me, Mark." He turns and puts his hands on my cheeks. "I could never stay mad at you Bummie!" He smiles cutely and I kiss his nose. 

He moves and I go to stand up before pain shoots up my spine. "Ahh!" _My fucking back!_ I lay down on my stomach and grip the bed sheets, taking deep breaths. "Bu-Bummie? Wh-what's wrong?" Groan. "Ba-baby, go get Youngjae and Yugyeom please, okay?" He nods quickly and leaves. _Oww, I knew I shouldn't have over worked myself._

Moments later, Youngjae and Yugyeom are barging in with a worried looking Mark. "Hyung! You should've stayed laying down." "I know, but I wanted to apologize to Markie..." "That could've waited until tomorrow." Yugyeom carefully pulls off my shirt as I wince as I slightly move. "Yugyeom, hold his hand." Yugyeom takes my hand and Youngjae puts his legs on either side of my body as he rubs my spine. Gritting my teeth, I tighten my hold on Yugyeom's hand and groan out in pain

After he's done, he rubs some Aloe Vera gel on my back and stickes six heat pads along my spine. Then he has Yugyeom lay me on my back with pillows to lay on. Youngjae and Yugyeom sit next to me and rub my hair. 

We sit there for a few seconds before we hear Mark crying. _Shit. I forgot he was little still._ "What's wrong Markie?" Yugyeom. "B-Bummie. He's hurt. What wrong?" I smile lightly at him. "Come here Markie~" He climbs on the bed and I have him lay on my chest as I scratch behind his cat ears. He purrs and relaxes into me. "Markie, sorry for lying." He looks at me confused. "'bout what?" Youngjae sighs. "We didn't go shopping with Jaebum. We took him to the doctor because he hurt his back yesterday." 

Mark sits up quick with wide eyes. "Y-you're hurt?" I shake my head. "It's not bad, don't worry." "But you were gonna cry before. You're very hurt!" "Markie~ It's okay. I'll be fine." "..that's what dad said before he left me.." We all gasped and I hugged Mark to my chest again, with help from Yugyeom since my back really does hurt! "It's okay. I'm not leaving you. None of us are." He nods than yawns. "Sleep time. It's 10:00."

We all get under Mark's covers and Mark cuddles into Yugyeom's chest as the two sleep. I look at Youngjae who has his back to me and turn him around, gasping in shocked when I see tears in his eyes. I wiped them away and peck his lips. "What's wrong Jae-ah?" "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I was just saw how you made Mark cry and went off on you. It wasn't right, especially since you're my hyung. I don't like yelling at you. I felt so bad after my words. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me~" 

He starts sobbing and I pull him to my chest, rubbing his back. "It's okay Jae. I think I deserved to be yelled at to be honest. So, don't feel bad. I'd probably do the same. So io forgive you." I smile at him and he smiles back. Wiping away the rest of his tears, I kiss him longer, slipping my tongue in his mouth as I explore his caverns before we pull apart to breathe. He leans his head on my chest as I kiss his head. 

"Good night hyung. I love you, you know?"

"Goodnight Jae. I love you too."


	12. "Youngjae?" [M]

**Mark Pov**

I wake up in the morning and hear strange noises outside my door. Peaking out, I see Jb and Yugyeom making out in the hallway. I fluster and close it softly. The arousal I feel is slowly going down south. _Shit. Do they have to do this right now? It's too early in the morning._ I hear them go into Yugyeoms room and I walk out the room, hands covering my manhood. 

Walking to Youngjaes room, I knock on the door. "Come in!" I'll tell you that later- what's wrong with me. "Youngjae?" I say as I walk in. "What's up Ma...rk." I feel my blush rising as he looks to where my hands are. He smirks as he jestures me to where he's sitting at the edge of the bed. 

I walk over to him and he pulls my hips so that I'm standing between his legs. "Now how did this happen? You surely didn't wake up like this." I shake my head. "I-I saw Jb and Yugyeom in the hallway..." I trail off quietly at the end. "You saw them making out and got aroused baby?" I nod shyly. 

I hear him chuckle as he runs his hands up and down my sides, laying them in my shirt on my stomach. I can feel his hands rising up and gasp once his thumbs brush my sensitive nipples. I grab onto his shoulders as my legs feel like jello. He squeezes and pulls at them and I bite my lip to hold in my moans. "Come on baby, let it out. I wanna hear you. Wow, look at how flustered you're getting just by me rubbing your nipples. I bet I could make you come like this couldn't I?" 

I couldn't hold anymore and moan out when he pulls up my shirt and latches his mouth to my nipple. I grab fistfulls of his hair and lightly tug causing him to groan in what I know is pleasure. "Young-j-jae please~" "As much as I want to tease you, I'm getting painfully hard myself."

In one swift motion, he throws me down on the bed with himself hovering over me. He takes off his shirt as well as both of our sweats and starts trailing kisses starting from my lips, to my cheeks, my jaw, chin, collar bones, (leaving hickeys as he goes), and then takes one of my nipples into his mouth. I shout out loudly so I wouldn't be surprised if Jaebum and Yugyeom heard me. 

As he sucks my nipples, he trails and hand towards my boxers and faintly rubs over the outline of my dick before yanking my boxers off. I hiss at the cold air making contact with my member. His hand wraps around my dick and he strokes it as he rubs my thigh with his other hand. "Youngjae~" I moan out and yell when he smacks my thigh. "That's not my name baby. Do you need to be punished?" I shake my head. "N-no daddy." His strokes slow down. "Hmm, I think you do." 

He takes my dick into his mouth and sucks fast. I moan out with ragged breathe and come undone quickly as I'd been hard for so long. He doesn't stop sucking though. He keeps going and I squirm and moan at the over stimulation. I'm close to coming again when he pulls off. "Daddy please~" I beg. He just hums. "Please what?" "I want you. Please? Markie wants you inside him." "Okay. Since you asked so nicely."

He reaches over to the night stand and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. Lubing one finger, he pinches my nipples as he inserts one in. I moan out loudly as I question Youngjae. "What's with your-ngh- n-nip-ple fetish?" He chuckles lowly. "They're just so cute and fun to play with." He adds a second finger and moves them around until he hits a certain spot and I jolt. "Ah! Th-there!" He pounds that spot aggressively and my upper body squirms in pleasure as I moan out like a porn star. **(IM SORRY XD)**

He soon pulls his fingers out and I whine. He rolls the condom onto his length and lubes himself up, placing himself at my entrance. "Tell me if you need me to slow down." I nod and he kisses me as he pushes in. I groan at the stretch. It had been awhile since we'd done this together. When he bottoms out, he stills as I adjust to his size. "Move please~" I whine out getting impatient. 

He pulls almost all the way out before ramming back in. "Ah!" He keeps doing that. Pulling out slowly before pushing himself back in roughly. I scream every time he goes in as he hits my prostate head on. **(Literally. ;) Sorry)**

Soon, he pulls out and turns me so that we're both sitting up and my back is to his chest. Pushing back into me, he runs a hand over my nipples as the other jerks me in time with his powerful thrusts. I can feel the familiar tightening in my stomach Youngjae somehow notices and jerks me off faster as he abuses my prostate. I'm mumbling incoherent words right now but the only words I catch on to saying are "Daddy," and "faster," and "I'm so close." I faintly hear Youngjae groan. "Come for me baby." Almost immediately after, I'm spilling over his hand, my stomach, and the bed sheets. I tighten up purposely trying to encourage Youngjae to come as well. "Daddy? Come for your baby boy. Please?" He grunts and bites my shoulder as he comes into the condom. 

We stay in the position for a bit longer before he pulls out and throws the condom away. We lay down in a spooning postion-my back against his chest. I can feel the arm he has around my waist reach up towards my chest and rub over my nipples. I swat at his hand. "Yah, I'm too tired." He moves his arm back around my waist and chuckles. "Sorry Mark." I smile and turn to face him. "It's okay Youngjae hyung." "I thought I was Daddy?" I hit his chest and he laughs loudly at me. "Shut up!" I join in on his laughter and we laugh silently with each other until we both fall asleep on our sides, my forehead touching his chest.


	13. Three Weeks

**Jaebums Pov**

_Grumpy._

That is the only word I can use to describe Marks mood. It has been three weeks since he'd last slipped and I can feel it taking a toll on him. He rarely goes out his room unless he eats or uses the bathroom and he doesn't even go with me to the grocery store or walk Coco with Youngjae or even play video games with Yugyeom. He's just, blocked himself off from us. 

The other two don't say anything, but I can see their worried faces when Mark eats breakfast in the morning before going back into his room. Yugyeom was almost ready to cry when Mark coldy turned down playing games with him. 

We know something is up because Marks ears have been down and his tail has been wrapped around his left leg the whole three weeks he's been like this. 

It was the last straw when I saw him crying into his knees in the middle of the night. No, not crying, sobbing. Harsh, breath catching sobs escaping his small, frail body. 

That is what finally led me to confront him. 

Looking at the male sitting infront of me, hugging his knees to his chest, makes my heart just hurt. 

He sniffed and refused to look up. His ears are just pressed to the top of his head and trail wrapped tightly around his leg. 

I feel bad that no one had stopped to ask him what was wrong. So I asked him first. 

"Mark.. What's wrong?"

It was like a dam broke as he sobbed and words started spilling from his mouth. 

**~~flashback~~  
three weeks ago**

Mark was excited. Ever since Jaebum started allowing him to go out more by himself, he was so happy! 

He always wore a beanie to cover his ears and kept his tail in his pants, wrapped around his leg. 

The day was like any other day when he walked into a small cafe he liked. 

There was a mother holding her child, teens chatting away at a few tables, and even some elders relaxing in window seats. 

It was perfect, but that's when everything went wrong. "Mr, what is your hat?" The boy being held up by his mother suddenly had a hand on his head and tugged the beanie off his head. 

The woman gasped at her son. "Young man, that is not right!!" She turned to Mark. "I'm sorry sir–" she gasped. 

And not a quiet gasp. 

It was a gasp loud enough to have everyone else turn around and gasp with her. "F-freak!!" She screamed and dumped her water over his head. 

Then she stormed out with her son. Everyone else either looked at him sympathetically, or glared at the women. But did Mark see that? 

No. 

What he saw were people staring at him full of rage, and smiling at the women who did this to him. 

He let out a tear, then two, then more until he was crying silently, and then sobbing loudly. 

One of the women were going to go over and cheer him up, but he was scared they were gonna hurt him so he ran off. 

How was he gonna explain his wet clothes to his boyfriends? Well, lucky for him it started raining. 

He knocked on the door of the house weakly and when it opened, Youngjae gasped. 

"Mark! You're soaked! Get in the house before you get sick." Mark was changed into warm clothes and went to sleep. 

Thoughts overwhelmed him since that day. 

**~~end of flashback~~  
3rd person POV**

By the end of his story, he was left sobbing into his knees. Yugyeom and Youngjae heard him. Jaebum didn't tell him that they had walked in, and hearing the story themselves made them sad and upset. 

People are so cruel for no reason.. 

They were pulled out of their thoughts when they heard Mark start shouting. 

"Wh-why can't I be normal?! I have these stupid ears and tail! I'm never normal!" He starting tugging and scratching at his ears, droplets of blood trailing down from them. 

"Mark stop!!" Yugyeom shouted before running over and grabbing his wrists and pulling him into a standing position. 

Mark let out a shout, almost a growl, of disagreement and stomped hard on his tail, yelling at the pain that shot up his spine. 

"Mark!!" Youngjae then shouted. Yugyeom lifted Mark into his arms as the younger cried and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"I-I'm never normal.." Yugyeom nodded. "You're right. But we like that about you. You are not like everyone else, but you are hurting yourself in wishing to be like everyone else."

Mark cried into Yugyeom's neck as Youngjae cleaned the scratches on his ears with peroxide. He hadn't even noticed Youngjae left. 

Mark winced at the alcohol and Jaebum rubbed his back. "It's okay.. It will help. It will be over soon." When Youngjae finished, Yugyeom sat down with Mark straddling his lap. 

Mark sniffed and looked at his nails, dried blood in them, and then looked at the others. "Am I a bad kitty.." Their hearts shattered. 

Jaebum shook his head. "Nonono, sweetie. You're not bad at all.." This gave Mark some reassurance as he nodded and leaned down to cuddle into Yugyeom's chest. 

"We should head to bed." They nodded and Yugyeom carried Mark into his room, laying him on the bed.   
"Goodnight Mark. Sweet dreams~"

The younger let out a breath through his nose as he snuggled into his blankets. 

"Goodnight Bummie... Goodnight Yugy.. Goodnight JaeJae.."

He dozed off to sleep and they all smiled, kissing him on the forehead before walking to their individual rooms. 

_Their baby was back._


	14. Tea Party!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **short**

After not having been little for a bit, Mark seemed to be extra little the next few days. 

The little is currently running around the house in his large, beige colored sweater that stopped at his mid thigh. 

He went into the dining room and pushed a chair over to the fridge so he could get his tea party play set from the top of it. 

He smiled brightly once he grabed hold of it and as he was stepping down, he misstepped. Letting out a squeal, he squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the fall that never came. 

Looking up, his saw Jaebum holding onto him. "Be careful Markie. You could hurt yourself." The younger just giggled and stood straight up with the tea set. 

"Thank you Bummie! I will be careful!" After that be ran off to his room and sat the tea set on his small, round, burgundy colored table.

He had a few of his stuffies sitting in chairs around the table and took a seat next to the one of them. A bear he named Brownie. 

"Sorry I'm late guys.. Brownie, did you get everyone warmed up?" He made the bear nod and then nodded himself. "That's good!" 

He set up the tea set and poured some of the apple juice from his sippy cup in his own tea cup. 

"Drink up guys! It's meeting day!" He made the stuffies 'drink' from their cups and was gonna speak when there was a knock. 

Yugyeom poked his head in and upon seeing him, giggled. "Another 'meeting?'" Mark pouted and nodded. "Yes. Oo! Oo! Yugy join us!"

He picked up his bunny stuffy named Marshmallow. "Sorry, but Yugy needs a seat. You can sit on my lap!" He sat Marshmallow on his lap with a nod. 

Yugyeom chuckled and sat next to him. It was a funny image of a six foot tall male sitting at a table on a chair made for kids five and under. 

Mark made a show out of tapping his tea cup with his plastic spoon and Yugyeom had to hold back a squeal at the cutness. 

Mark looked around at the others and nodded to himself. "Meeting time!!" Yugyeom got the unicorn stuffy and made his voice higher. "What is this meeting about Mark?"

The little turned to the stuffy and pointed his spoon at it. "Glad you asked Moon! In this meeting we will be talking about what I saw before and~ about a teef!!"

Yugyeom tilted his head. " 'Teef'? Ah~ it's THIEF Markie. And what thief?" The little said it to himself a few times before nodding. "Yes! A thief! But first I will tell you what I saw."

He picked up Brownie and made his voice 'deep.' "What did you see Markie?" "I saw Bummie and JaeJae.."

He paused for a bit looking at the stuffies and Yugyeom before 'whispering', "touching lips in the hallway." He let out a fake gasp and held his cheeks causing Yugyeom to chuckle a little. 

"Don't they do that a lot?" Mark nodded. "B-but this time was different! I thought Bummie was gonna eat JaeJae face!! A-and JaeJae made noises! Was JaeJae in pain Yugy?"

The little pouted up at the taller male making him laugh. 

"It was quite the opposite Markie. Jaejae felt fine." Mark kept pouting for a bit before nodding. 

"Okay! Let's continue~ I saw a....thief!!"

Yugyeom was curious to where this was going. "A thief?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah! I was walking around the house and stopped by the kitchen. But then! I saw someone at the fridge. They were taking Bummie's strawberry milk! And the person was~" He points. 

"You Yugy!" 

Yugyeom flustered at having been found out like this. "Shh. Don't tell Hyung." Mark leaned over to him. "I won't because I took one, too." They laughed at each other. 

By the end of Mark's little "tea party", he was sitting on Yugyeom's lap and yawning. 

Yugyeom noticed this and pulled the little closer to him. "You should take a nap, huh baby?" 

Mark nodded slowly, whining and reaching for his pacifier. Yugyeom grabbed it and popped it in his mouth, smiling at the way he sucked on it slowly and leaned into his chest. 

The tall male stood up with Mark in his arms and went over to the littles bed, laying him on the bed before getting in with him. 

The little immediately clung to him and drifted off into a deep sleep. Yugyeom kissed his forehead softly before falling asleep as well.


End file.
